Midterms and My Best Friend Loves Me?
by MatthewMooreHardy74
Summary: Trying to figure out her Mid-terms is enough, but when Matt her best friend kisses her in the middle of it, Katie is left trying to figure more out than Geometry. Matt Hardy-WWE Katie-OC


Chewing on her bottom lip aggressively, the rusty taste finally greets her mouth along with a jolt of pain and a speck of crimson falling to her test below.

Katie quickly whips the blood from her exam and tries unsuccessfully to figure out the demanding packet of math problems for her mid-term.

Finally starting to remember how to actually do some of the problems, she sets into work when a loud knock echoes through the room, followed by the heavy door swinging open to reveal her best friend Matt.

She smiles at him, and he grins back quickly a nervous state written across his face.

"Yes Matthew?" Mrs. Hampton asks angered, "We ARE testing."

Matt turns slightly red and says, "I know, I'm sorry. But could I borrow Katie for a minute?"

"She's testing," Mrs. Hampton states glaring at him.

He shrinks back slightly, "It's really important, and it'll be quick."

Katie glances back and forth between Matt and her math teacher waiting for an answer.

"Quickly," Mrs. Hampton scowls, "But you better get straight back to work."

"Yes M'am," Katie replies leaving her seat heading towards Matt who slips out the door. Once safely into the hallway she attacks Matt with a hug. "You saved me from the hag for a few minutes, I love you!" she exclaims with a laugh.

Matt chuckles and hugs her back.

"So did you need something or just rescuing me for a moment?" she asks.

"Umm... well I... I needed to talk to tell you something," he says softly.

"And you had to tell me during the middle of my math class?"

He turns bright red and replies, "Had major confidence boost and made myself do it now before I could back out of it."

"So what did you need to tell me?"

"Uh... well... ummm nevermind!" he squeaks.

Katie frowns looking at her best friend and lightly punches his shoulder. "You came all the way to my math class, pulled me out in the middle of a test, and stood up to Hampton to tell me nevermind?"

"Uh... no," he replies looking at the ground.

"So tell me," she gets close to him and looks up into his eyes.

"Well I wanted to tell you... find out if you..." suddenly Matt cups her face and mashes his lips to hers.

For a moment they stand lips pressed together and bodies against another until they both gasp for air.

As soon as Katie opens her eyes, Matt has panic written all over his face and races away before she can say anything.

Leaning against the wall, Katie's heart beats furiously in her chest, and a smile comes to her face. She opens the door to her math class and quickly slips in heading back to her seat.

"So Ms. Kash, did you enjoy your nice little lip lock with the elder Mr. Hardy is the hall?" Mrs. Hampton asks with a smirk.

Katie's face instantly turns red and everyone turns to look at her, and Jeff leans over, "What happened out there?" with wide eyes.

Katie puts her head on her desk and covers her face with her arms willing the burn in her cheeks to go away.

After about 10 minutes she finally lifts her head to see no one is looking at her anymore, and quickly finishes her test. When the bell rings she throws the test on her teacher's desk and races out of the classroom.

Thoughts running through her mind, she decides she needs to talk to Matt. She threads through the mass of people and heads out to the student parking lot. She climbs into the bed of Matt's truck and lies on her stomach crouched down. After a few minutes of listening to idle conversations of people passing by, she finally hears Matt's voice.

"I... just ran," he admits leaning against his truck.

"Ran?" Shane questions, "You mean you told her and ran?"

"Well I didn't tell her... I kissed her."

"And ran? You realize how rejected she probably feels now. Kiss and run, bad Matt," Shane replies with a chuckle. "Well I gotta get going, I'll talk to you later man."

Katie hears retreating footsteps and rises up slightly from the bed floor. Seeing Matt's back to her, she quickly wraps her arms around his neck from behind causing him to jump.

"Been waiting for you," she says, "And not letting you run this time."

Matt twists around in her grip and turns to look at her. He gulps loudly and says, "Um well I'm here."

"Do you like me?" she asks, her eyes stare into his then flash down to his lips. His gorgeous lips that were mashed to hers not too long ago...

"You're my best friend, of course," he manages to say.

"No," she says, "That's not what I mean and you know it."

Matt looks down then looks back up into her eyes with a small spark of confidence, "No, I don't like you," he replies, "I love you." With that he kisses her once again and she hangs on tightly to his neck kissing him back.

Nothing short of heaven could be this right, they both gasp for air and Matt turns bright red.

Katie smiles and kisses his cheek and whispers in his ear, "I love you too Matt."

Shocked for a moment, his eyes get big but his mouth curves into a goofy grin.

"Why'd you run?" she asks.

"I didn't know how you'd react..." he says honestly.

"What did you think I would slap you?" she laughs.

"I don't know, it's possible," he chuckles.

"No, it's not," she replies and smiles.

He smiles back and says, "Come here." He pulls her from the bed of the truck and holds her tight in his arms pressing his lips to hers.


End file.
